Applying pressure sensitive adhesive and release sheets to the back sides of photographs to generate “sticker prints” is well known. Typically, these sticker prints are die cut with a fixed format die cutter. With the advent of “Internet Photofinishing”, consumers can view, edit, zoom, crop, correct red-eye, make color/density adjustments and many other image adjustments, on-line before the digital images are printed. In addition, consumers can select a finished print size from a list of fixed print sizes.
Digital cutters such as the CM-300 30″ Pro Series Vinyl Cutter sold by Roland DGA Corporation, used to make custom cut signage from computer files, can be programmed to any shape or pattern. This system typically uses complex image manipulation software such PhotoShop® by Adobe Systems to produce custom image products. This equipment is also operated by skilled individuals, is expensive and requires routine maintenance such as positioning calibration and knife replacement. Additionally these digital cutters require adjustments to compensate for the various media types that are being cut and are not designed to automatically handle numerous media types. There is currently no Internet Photofinishing service that offers the unskilled average consumer prints that are custom cut to the average consumers' requirements.
It is also known to create “Scrap Books” by cutting photographs into various shapes with scissors and razor knives, applying glue and pasting them into books has become a popular way to preserve and present personal photographic images. This procedure is time consuming, expensive, requires an array of tools and materials, is limited by the skill of the user/consumer and is potentially hazardous because of the use of unfamiliar sharp implements on various print materials of different compositions. It is desirable to provide a choice of cut shapes from fixed, freeform and image derived without requiring a operator or an expensive investment in time, tools and materials. It is toward this end that the present invention is directed.
It is therefore desirable to provide system and method that allows an unskilled user the option to select and indicate how a final print will be cut without the extensive skill required to use complex image manipulation software and at a relative low cost.